


Torpid - Chimney Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1189]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony makes an offhand comment that Gibbs takes seriously... Mostly PWP





	Torpid - Chimney Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedYote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedYote/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/02/2002 for the word [torpid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/02/torpid).
> 
> torpid  
> Having lost motion or the power of exertion and feeling; numb; benumbed.  
> Dormant; hibernating or estivating.  
> Dull; sluggish; apathetic.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 18 theme Fireplace/Chimney.
> 
> This story is largely RedYote's fault, so I am dedicating this to her... It started with the below image that I showed her and somehow blossomed into the below story.  
> 

Tony had expected them to go to the Cabin for Christmas this year. Gibbs loved the cabin and Tony while not overly appreciative of the bathroom facilities, did have to admit that he enjoyed knowing that they wouldn't be interrupted by any of the rest of the team deciding to come by to give Christmas gifts or whatever reason they happened to come up with to drop by Gibbs' house.

Of course, it was really his own fault that they didn't go to the cabin. He'd made a not so innocent comment that because he didn't have a chimney at his apartment that Santa would just have to come down his throat. He hadn't expected Gibbs to take this comment to heart.

He hadn't expected any of what happened really. It had been a stupid meme he'd seen on the internet and it had fit with whatever conversation they'd been having at the time he said it. He'd probably said it to get a reaction out of prudish Kate or something.

He hadn't noticed the gleam in Gibbs' eye. He hadn't thought anything more about the comment once he'd gotten the outraged reaction out of Kate. He'd gone back to his apartment after work to pack for their holiday trip to the cabin.

Only when he entered his apartment, he'd discovered he wasn't alone. Gibbs dressed in red shorts with red suspenders and a santa hat on his head was posed sexily on his bed. Tony was man enough to admit his brain shorted out a little at that sight.

He'd just stood there staring at Gibbs for the longest time before finally muttering in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"You said you didn't have a chimney so Santa would have to come down your throat." Gibbs winked and leaned back spreading his legs to make room for Tony. "I'm ready to make that a reality for you."

"What? I mean what?" They didn't do this. They did the rough sex against the boat. The gentle sex in the bed, but not role play. This was unchartered waters and Tony wasn't sure what to make of it. "Am I dreaming?"

Gibbs grunted. "If you don't want to do this..." he trailed off.

"No, no. I'm all for this. I was just surprised."

"Then get over here, so Santa can come down your throat." Gibbs leered at Tony.

Tony blinked and then swiftly moved to the bed between Gibbs legs. Gibbs had started to undo the suspenders so that he could slide the shorts down enough to free his cock, but Tony knocked his hands out of the way and finished undoing the suspenders himself. He didn't waste any time pushing Gibbs’ red shorts down his legs enough to free his cock.

There he paused a little as he decided how he wanted to take Gibbs' cock. Apparently, he took too long admiring Gibbs' cock even though he'd seen it many times before as Gibbs grew impatient and barked out warningly, "Tony!"

Tony knew better than to make Gibbs wait. The payback, while fun, would be even more torturous and he didn't want to spend the entire holiday on edge because Gibbs was feeling especially bastard like after Tony made him wait too long. Tony lowered his head so that it was right above Gibbs' cock and took one nice long lick from tip to base. 

Gibbs shuddered and Tony did it again. Tony licked all around Gibbs' cock making sure he covered the entire dick with his tongue before opening his mouth and taking Gibbs’ deep inside. He swirled his tongue around Gibbs’ cock before sliding his mouth off enough that only the tip of Gibbs’ dick was still inside.

He did this a few times just to tantalize Gibbs and keep him interested. He didn’t want to go too fast, but he didn’t want to go slow either. He wanted somewhere in between where he could enjoy the fantasy of Santa coming down his throat, but still give Gibbs enough stimulation to bring him closer and closer to the edge.

After a few more rounds of playing with his tongue around Gibbs’ cock head, Tony took him deep and hollowed out his cheeks changing the pressure Gibbs felt around his dick. Gibbs moaned and couldn’t help thrusting into the warmth surrounding him. Tony didn’t stop him, letting Gibbs move further down his throat. 

He could tell Gibbs was starting to get close so he pulled back one last time to twirl his tongue around Gibbs’ cock head and play with his slit before taking a deep breath and swallowing Gibbs’ dick in one smooth move. Gibbs coughed, taken by surprise, and started coming down Tony’s throat. Tony smiled happily and easily accepted the come that Gibbs gave him.

Finally, Gibbs was spent and collapsed back on the bed, completely torpid. Or at least, he was for now. Tony curled up next to Gibbs on the bed to wait for Gibbs to recover. He was sure that Gibbs would return the favor when he was more alert, but even if he didn’t Merry Christmas to Tony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
